logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Nove
:For the Croatian television channel, see Deejay TV (Croatia)'.''' Milano TV 1977–1983 NOVE was originally launched in 1976 as Milano TV which was a local TV channel in Italy. Rete A 1983–1986 On 2 January 1983, Milano TV was relaunched as a free-to-air TV channel and changed its name to Rete A. 1986–1990 In 1986, Rete A introduced a new logo that consists of the "RETE" wordmark which is cursive by being coloured brown, as it is beside to the letter "A" that is also coloured brown. 1990–1997 In 1990, Rete A adopted its well-known everyman-letter "A" logo, that contains a short bit-up horizontal line that does not match the same letter, as well as it appears in front of a yellow squircle form, along with the "RETE" wordmark that appears to the point-middle at the everyman-letter "A". 1997–2001 In 1997, the squircle form was removed from the logo, and the everyman-letter "A" began to have rounded parts, except the "RETE" wordmark that would now begin to get digitized with much more weird style. 2001–2002 In 2001, a final update came to the everyman-letter "A" that changes its color to orange and the sketched parts became blue instead of black, with the "RETE" wordmark starts to have rounded parts. Rete A - All Music 2002–2004 In 2002, Rete A was renamed to Rete A All Music and were relaunched as a music TV channel. This included a new logo that is a minor update of its previous logo that the "ALL MUSIC" wordmark being added at the bottom of the logo. All Music 2004–2005 On October 3, 2004, Rete a All Music was renamed to All Music and Rete A was confined to history, as well as the channel gets a new logo in favour of a blue circle, with the "ALL MUSIC" (which is italic and uses a typeface called Digital Sans) being added at the center of the circle. This logo is short-lived. 2005–2009 On October 3, 2005, All Music was relaunched with a new look and a new logo that is the "ALL MUSIC" wordmark being stacked and that is coloured black by using a typeface called Impact. Deejay TV ''See Deejay TV (Italy) Deejay TV - Nove February–October 2016 On February 22, 2016, Deejay TV was renamed once more and it became Deejay TV - NOVE. With this name change, it adopted a new logo which consists of the word "NOVE" that is coloured turqouise, but notices that the letter "O" is replaced by the Deejay logo that was used from the previous logo. That logo was first revealed in the autumn of 2015, when the channel had announced that it would be fully adopted by Deejay TV - NOVE from February 22, 2016. Notice that the italian word "nove" is translated in English as "nine", but however, that logo is still short-lived. Nove October 2016-2017 On October 3, 2016, that same year, when Gruppo Editoriale L'Espresso's ownership was finished, the channel was simply renamed as NOVE, and it was given a new logo which is a minor update of its same logo, that has the word "NOVE" still retaining its turqouise colour and it also removes the Deejay TV logo away and replacing it with the letter "O" which is now reunited with the three letters that is "N", "V", and "E", but that logo is still also remaining short-lived. 2017-present On January 23, 2017, NOVE unveiled a newly modified logo and a new set of idents onto the screen. This time, the logo would now be the word "NOVE" tuning up its turqouise colour as well as the letter "O" are containing an image of a "9" numeral. Category:Missing former logo Category:Better logo needed Category:Television channels in Italy Category:Discovery, Inc. Category:1976 Category:1983 Category:2002 Category:2004 Category:2009 Category:2015 Category:2016